Shadowed Era
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Dawn, May and Misty join a boarding school with dark secrets around every turn, will they find the answer they where looking for when they asked a simple question, or will it just confirm the saying 'Curiosity Killed the cat' Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and many more... Lemons in future chapters, gore and death.
1. Info 1

**Hello guys, sorry about not updating ._.**

**i got kinda caught up in things at home, being measles... damn...**

**but anyway here i am once again :)**

**I had a idea for a fanfic whilst sick so yeah here it is, btw its a supernatural one...**

**my fanfics are anything but human are they not? XD**

**so abnormal... XD**

**So yeah heres some information**

**Vampire: Immortal being, can posses only one power, can only be killed by a wooden stake to the heart, can be turned into one by blood exchange, high hunger tolerance level.**

**Warewolf: Ages slowly, can only transform during the night of full moon, can be killed by silver bullets to head or heart or getting heart ripped from chest, can be turned into one by birth or courting, high hunger tolerance level.**

**Demon: Immortal being, can have one power and shapeshift from human form to demon form only at night though, can only be killed by the weapons of demon hunters, can be turned into one by soul drifting, low hunger tolerance level.**

**Demon Hunter: Normal aging, more agile than a normal human, can be killed by anything a normal human can, can be turned into one from family tiers, human hunger tolerance.**

**Vampire Hunter: Normal aging, stronger than a normal human, can be killed by anything a normal human can, can be turned into one by a genetic ritual and strong hatred towards vampires, human hunger tolerance.**

**Reaper: Immortal being, Strong senses and can only survive by stealing humans life energy, has to be born into a reaper family, high hunger tolerance.**

**Hybrid: Ages depending on the creatures it was born to or turned to, Mixed genetics has the abilities of its parents, Meet particular circumstances, hunger tolerance depends on genetics.**

**Hellhound: Immortal, Keen sense of smell very agile, a dog/wolf who had came back to life looking for revenge, extremely low hunger tolerance.**

**Undertaker: Immortal, Cannot be hurt, Only one in the entire universe born that way, ground breaking low hunger tolerance.**

**So yeahhh, here are a few methods of turning if you dont understand:**

**Blood exchange: Human drinks creatures blood, creature drinks humans blood.**

**Soul drifting: Demon sees into humans soul and tweaks it with his/her darkness, unable to stop.**

**Family tiers: When something wrong happens in the family tree.**

**Ritual: Contains giving a human his/her hunter mark, purifies the human and makes him/her vow.**

**So yeaahhh its strange, i will write down a few bits of info:**

**Paul Shinji: **

**age: Unknown**

**creature: Unknown**

**Bio: Unknown**

**Drew Hayden:**

**age: Unknown**

**creature: Unknown**

**Bio: Unknown**

**Ash Ketchum:**

**age: Unknown**

**creature: Unknown**

**Bio: Unknown**

**Dawn Hikari:**

**Age: 16**

**creature: Human**

**Bio: Lived in twinleaf till she was 11, parents died in a house fire, born to a noble family.**

**May Maple:**

**Age: 16**

**Creature: Human**

**Bio: Lived in petalburg city (sorry dont know how to spell it) until 13 moved out after a big family argument, brother Max came with but was mysteriously killed.**

**Misty Waterflower:**

**Age: 17**

**Creature: Human**

**Bio: Lived in cerulean city till she was 9, forced out of her home by her sisters.**

**Other charries will be added soon enough... yeah...**

**Ive got a idea on where this is going :3**

**Bye bye! chapter time!**


	2. Info 2

**Sorry i wont be writing the first chapter right now, i just need to add more things... yeah...**

**Here are the few more things...**

**Ghost: Immortal being, Can see anything-past present future- and cannot be killed-also cannot hurt anyone, can be turned by dying without a soul, no hunger.**

**Venicent(btw this isnt a real mythology creature, but its one i made in school): Immortal being, psychic- can lift things or curse other beings (like witches sort of) can also transform into a dark creature at any given time (Black cat, Spider, Raven, Dark eyed wolf or a Snake, Turned into when a pure soul dies but has a dark history inside family, High hunger resistance.**

**I also didnt make one thing clear enough...**

**Soul Drifting: When a persons soul is devoured by another demon unwillingly or without a contract (Kind of taking that from black butler), The person whos soul is taken has to be pure hearted.**

**Yeah... actually i might write the chapter today, being if my earache goes away...**

**Bye...**


	3. Prolouge

**Yayyy my earache is better :D**

**You know what that means?**

**Chapter time :D**

**and im back to my normal self thanks to paracitamol! and cherry coke...**

**so yeah if you havent read the information you wont have a SINGLE CLUE about this at all, so i suggest you go read through the info :3**

**One more thing, this fanfic contains Swearing, Supernatural Occurances, Death, Violence, Sexual acts (future chapters) and Disturbing scenes...**

**But when the sexual acts do happen i will put up a little fade in fade out thing, so i would only have a chapter for that act, you can miss that chapter out if wanted, this will be the first serious fanfic ive done, since this is going to be my english assessment, yeah... i have to put it in great detail... **

**Anyways onto the chapter, btw this is just a prolouge... i cant just go onto it without a great start :D **

**I will try to do this daily, but recently ive been having earaches so it may be hard to do so... **

**I do not own pokemon, i only own a few of the characters used in this story...**

**Girls stories at start, from misty to may then dawn...**

**~o~**

I looked around with narrowed eyes before sighing "Hes not coming... i thought he was serious about this..." I clenched my fists until they turned a pale white colour, before kicking a rock into a lamp-post, it naturally bounced back making me grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Ow!" I screeched opening my fists as rich silky blood oozed from the palms of my hands "Dammit..." Growling i thundered off "Wonder what they will say about it this time..." I shuddered at the thought.

After several minutes i arrived at my destination, a large white house with teal trimmings with the sign _Waterflower residence _On the door, a tingle of uncertainty ran down my spine and shocked each of my fingertips making me hiss in pain from the still bleeding wound, I clumbered up the steps of the porch and held my finger down on the bell.

It was opened by a young girl, who looked a few years older than me, she snarled at me "Cant you stay out longer, like we have friends over here and sure as hell they wont want to see your ugly face crawling around the house" I blinked back tears, she tapped her foot impatiently "Arnt you going to come in?" She growled in annoyance, making me flinch.

"Y-yes" i stuttered weakly climbing through the door with the girls eyes glaring daggers at my back.

A voice emmited from the room infront of me "Like Daisy how long are you going to take" Another girl who looked around the same age as the other one slipped through the door "Oh, why is brat face back so early" She spat.

Daisy shrugged "I told her we were busy" She looked down at me in hatred, the tears threatened to fall but i kept them in knowing they would just laugh at my weakness "Where is Violet?" Daisy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shes in the livingroom with the others" The other girl kept a strong gaze on me making me shrink back.

"Oh ok Lily" Daisy replied before slinking through the door, Lily growled a deep throated growl and snatched my arm from my side, i yelped.

"Does that hurt?" I whimpered "TOUGH!" She roared ignoring the presence of the people in the living room.

"I-i got a little carried away... AGGH!" I cried as she grabbed a fork and pushed it into the wound, twisting it so it opened it more "P-please stop it..." I sobbed, ignoring her smirk that danced on her face.

"Or what?"

I gasped as she suddenly pulled the fork out before using it to claw at my arm, i kicked out in protection sucessfully hitting her knee, she roared in pain before grasping me by my ginger hair and tugging me towards her face ignoring the blood that was pouring from my arm "You ungrateful little cow! how dare you thrash at me!"

Another girl ran in looking at Violet with worry "What happened?!" She shrieked.

"The little brat kicked me!" I thought Lily would take my side seeing all the blood coming from my arm, but instead she just simply glowered at me, before punching me in the face "Out now!" She shouted.

I nodded sheepishly before prancing out the house with tears coming from my eyes, blood trailed along the ground as i ran "And dont ever come back!" Violets voice boomed making me shake the tears from my eyes, I kept running until i ran into someone.

"I-im sorry!" I cried, a soothing hand caressed the back of my head, looking up i was met with the sight of a pair of amber eyes.

"Are you alright young one?" I was about to answer, but he seemed to have noticed the wound on my palms and arm he softly took it into his hands and examined it "Very deep... you dont want to be bleeding like this at this time of day..." He kept looking over my wound.

"Why?" I asked wincing every now and then from pain.

He looked up to meet my eyes "No reason..." Letting go of my hand he stood up straight "Perhaps you want to come with me?" Without knowing i nodded.

"My name is Jackal by the way, whats your name beautiful?"

I blushed "Misty sir..." He smiled a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you Misty..."

**~o~**

I slouched down on the park bench, Max coming down after me "Big sister! How long now!" He cried out, his arms flailing in the air.

I giggled at his childishness "Not long, i just need to find the right thing!" I cheered making him huff and sink down to the bench.

"Nothing is the right thing for you though Big sister May" I ruffled his dark blue hair making him shriek and hold his glasses on "H-hey stop it!"

"Awww your so cute!" I swiftly moved my hand away from his head and looked up to the clouds, he followed my gaze.

"Big sister..."

"Yes Max?"

He chuckled making me give him a confused look "Whats wrong Max?"

"Well, when big sister gets married, can i be the best man? since it is usually the father who is, but father doesnt like us right now..."

I nodded and engulfed him in a tight hug to which he gladly returned "Sure Max!" Tears of happiness leaked from my eyes.

"May whats wrong?" He asked with high concern making me laugh and wipe the tears away.

"I love you so much..." He blushed before shaking his head and kissing my nose.

"I love you too big sister! your the best!"

We sat in a tight embrace for a few moments "Max, lets get this done with..."

"Yeah!" We both stood up, and strolled along the path back to town.

[A hour later]

"May! I forgot my money at home! i really want that truck!" He pointed through the shop window at a huge blue and grey truck with the words _Killer Boy _On the side of it.

"Here il buy it for you" I reached for my purse before Max waved his hands infront of me to stop me "No il go get my money its not fair if your buying me stuff all the time!" He chuckled, i went to protest but he had already dashed off.

I stumbled with the bags i was holding "Wait Max! dont go off by yourself!"

But by then he was out of sight "Wait, how is he going to get in?" I stood in thought for a second "He left the window open again..." I growled "Thats so dangerous! he needs to stop doing that!"

It took me a few minutes to get home, i looked up at the window to see oddly enough it was closed "Thats odd... how could he get in then?" I whispered to myself unlocking the door and pushing my way past all the boxes "Max, where are you?" I echoed through the house, dropping all my bags into the kitchen before looking around the house, i looked in the living room, no Max, i looked in the dining room, no max, i looked in both the toilets, no Max, I looked in my bedroom, no Max. I was about to venture into his room before a sickly fetish smell wafted into my nose making me cough.

I pushed open the door as the odour strengthened i cried out as a body lay sprawled out on the floor, covered in blood "Max!" I screamed racing towards him and kneeling down in the puddle of blood he lay in, I ran my hand over his body no sign of heat emmiting from it, his neck was slit twice exposing the center of his throat, Gashes had been left on his face and multiple stab marks were visible in his chest, i covered my mouth with my hand to stop me from throwing up, but his eyes, the once playful eyes that stared lovingly at me were now lifeless and fearful, i grasped enough courage to close his eyes before stumbling down the stairs, missing a few steps and falling down a little.

I crashed into a few hazardous objects on my run out, leaving bruises and cuts on my body, ignoring the pain i ran outside, tears fell from my eyes, after a while of running i stopped and fell to my knees, i had ran so far i was now at the outskirts of the city, a gentle hand rubbed my shoulder "Young miss, are you alright?"

"H-huh?" I looked through the tears in my eyes to meet with a pair of amber eyes.

"May i be of assistance of any sort?" He asked.

I nodded slightly, he pulled me towards him, despite him being a complete stranger i grasped onto his t-shirt and cried whilst he rubbed my back "Its ok... they cant hurt you or anyone else anymore" He said with a kind smile on his face.

"Wait... how... who..." He hushed me with a finger to my lips.

"Its best we introduce ourselves first, my name is Jackal..." He bowed slightly "Your name young miss?"

"Oh... My name is May" He pulled my delicate hand softly upwards till his lips met it.

"Well, maybe you would like to come with me May, it would be hard to return back there... too many memories that could cause you to break down"

I nodded, accepting the offer "Yes..." He smiled slightly "I would be most pleased to take up your generous offer"

**~o~**

"Ahh, lady Hikari" The shopkeeper bowed "Its wonderful to see you again"

I smiled cheerfully "Nice to see you too Bertha!"

"What would you like today Lady Hikari?" She asked.

"Mother said she would be most delighted if she could have some flour and sugar, also father stated he would like some french wine..." I noticed something that might of got me in trouble "Its not-"

"I know My Lady you are truly the fairest of the state, you wouldnt drink at such a young age, i trust you fully to know that" She lifted two bottles up "Purple or Pink?"

"Purple please, pink is too girly for father" I laughed, Bertha joined in.

Bertha looked to me with tearful eyes "You remind me so much of my granddaughter" she wiped the tears away "Here you go My Lady" She handed me a bag full of the things i asked for.

"Madam, heres your-"

"Dont worry My Lady, its for free, you bring such glee into my life its just a sin to say such a generous fair young Lady has to pay for such a small amount of things..."

"Why thank you Mrs Bertha, It is most kind of you" I looked back inside the bag "What about the-"

"Keep it My Lady, Its a extra gift from me" She chuckled i joined in soon after.

"Well mother and father will be waiting, bye bye Bertha!" I waved and skipped off back to my mansion, passing many commoners on the way, some gave me dirty looks whilst others dipped their heads in respect.

You see my mansion is just outside the city, away from all the city drama.

A scream emmited from the street around the corner "THE HIKARI MANSION IS ALIGHT!"

My eyes widened as i looked onwards, yes, the mansion was on fire, many people rushed back and fourth trying to stop the flame in any way they can, i shrieked and ran forwards, ignoring the cries of protest from the other people around me, i hadnt noticed i had left the bags behind until i was inside the mansion building.

"Mother! Father!" I choked for air as cloudy smoke filled my lungs.

"Dawn look out!" I heard my Father cry, something or someone tackled me backwards just as a pile of rubble fell just where i was standing moments ago.

"Father!" I identified my fathers face through the smoke.

"Dawn get out of here! we will be alright!"

I shook my head "No! Where is mother?!" I sobbed, he flinched.

"She will be ok, just go!"

"But-"

"NOW DAWN!"

I screeched as molted rubble fell from the ceiling, hitting me and scorching my skin till it was burnt black, i forgot about the pain until i got to the exit of the mansion, running carelessly into the nearby woods.

I choked for breath and screamed afterwards from the stinging pain on my back, Tears crawled from my eyes and climbed down my cheek until a cold hand pressed upon my back.

"Huh?" I shaked the tears off and looked up meeting with a pair of amber eyes.

"Are you alright Missy?" He asked with concern painted into his voice.

I stuttered for words "I-i think so..."

He smiled kindly "Good..." Standing up and looking down at me he sighed "Then there were three..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing missy..."

I looked at him with curiosity, he broke the silence "Would you like to come with me... i mean you have no-where else to go..."

I thought about it for a moment before looking back up at him "What if your one of those people who take in children and sexually abuse them?" I raised a eyebrow, he chuckled darkly.

"I may be... i may not be..."

I nodded my head "Ok i believe you, lets go" I tugged at his hand, hearing him mutter about me being the hardest of the three which i had no clue about at all.

**~o~**

**Happy dance :D**

**Took me 2 hours to finish this! 2 freaking hours! it is now midnight people! your damn lucky i care...**

***sigh* i guess it is worth it...**

**Hey i just heard a funny pun XD im going to use it in the story XD omg its Cry worthy XD**

**Anywayyyyyzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz im tired so yeah... feedback please :D**

**Bye bye :3**


	4. Chapter 1

**OKAYYY THEN~**

**Yup the prolouge was... strange... btw Misty and Dawn were already with Jackal before May came, Dawn was 13 same as May and Misty was 14...**

**Also dawn forgot to tell Jackal her name... im such a weirdo XD**

**Yup tiredness makes me do things i wouldnt do when im fully awake... not in that way... XD**

**Dont want to hear me? ok then ^O^**

**I will go to the story...**

**I do not own pokemon! :3**

**~o~**

[3 years later]

[Dawns POV]

...poke...poke...poke...

I grumbled in my sleep "Leave me alone..." I groaned swatting away anything in distance, but just to meet my hand with air.

...poke...poke... "OW MAY! WHAT THE FUCK!" Misty screeched making me jump up from sleep and in doing so hitting my head on the hedboard, i hissed in pain and held my head.

"MISTY ITS 6 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" I screamed.

"Shut up Dawn... Your too loud..." Misty whispered.

"IM TOO LOUD?!"

"GIRLS ITS 6 IN THE MORNING GO TO SLEEP!" Jackals voice boomed from next door.

We jumped at the sudden shout from him "Sorry Jackal!" Misty called, though knowing it might annoy him further.

May groaned, we both turned our heads to her "Why are you up so early... its like... 9 in the morning or something..."

"Actually May its 6"

Her eyes narrowed "Why am i awake then?"

I shrugged, Misty leaped to the other side of the room, looking for something "Its here somewhere..." She trailed off, her fingers danicjng around the various folders on her desk.

"God, hurry up, im so tired!" May backed up her speech with a yawn.

"AHAH! FOUND IT!" Misty squealed.

"SHHHH!" Me and May said at the same time, Misty sweatdropped "Sorry..."

She bounded back over to us with a letter enloped in her hand, neat writing scrawled out on the front, she sat on Mays bed to which i followed, Me and May both leaning over her shoulder.

"Im hungry" May huffed making Me and Misty roll our eyes.

"Your always hungry" Misty muttered, opening the letter.

She read it loud.

_Dear Sir Growthline,_

_Your daughters Misty, May and Dawn have all been accepted into Belles Boarding Academy,_

_They're starting date is the 9th of june, to which they have time to get used to the school before starting officially as students, We hope to see you soon._

_Mr Haradon - Headmaster._

I raised a eyebrow "JACKAL!" I roared.

**~o~**

**Sorry its rlly short... exams and stuff... but i will update tomorrow :3**

**Just you wait...**

**Kinda rushed though :/**

**Yeaaaaahhhhhhh :D**

**So what did you think?**

**Like it?**

**Feel it?**

**Taste it?**

**Rape it?**

**Nahh wouldnt go too far :/**

**._. bye bye x**


	5. Chapter 2

**Last one was kinda rushed because of exam work and stuff so yeah, **

**I will make up for it now :) **

**Please message me if you want to request something as well :D**

**Ok to teh chapter :I**

**I do not own pokemon...**

**~o~**

[Downstairs a few minutes later]

[Mays POV]

Damn Misty was loud when she was in rage mode, i growled to myself earning a worried expression form dawn.

"You ok May?" She had to ask, she had been asking this for the last 10 minutes, shes just so nosy.

"YES DAWN IM FINE!" I yelled, before covering my mouth and muttering a small 'sorry' to her.

"STOP SHOUTING MAY! IL KNOCK YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Misty roared, making Dawn roll her eyes.

"Your the only one who seems to swear... seriously though its not a trend, its bad..." She hissed through her teeth, earning a whack across the head from Misty.

I giggled silently, turning to Jackal who had his head in his hands, cursing under his breath.

I leaned over and tapped him lightly on the shoulder "Hey, you ok Jackal?"

He looked up, before instantly turning away "Yes, im fine May... i need to go get something to eat..." He stood up, shaking his head randomly then looked over to us all "Sorry for not getting you consent before doing this, but your not going to learn anything if you stay in the house all day" He stated and walked out the living room.

"Damn" Dawn huffed, folding her arms like a child "I dont like school!"

"You have never been..." Misty pointed out.

"Yes i have! for one day! and it was horrible, so my pa- gaurdians took me out and let me play all day!" She cheered before frowning "Cant get away with that now though..."

I stared out the window, watching the clouds pass by "To be fair, we have nothing better to do, and we need to make some friends... ones that dont make fun of us for being adopted..." I giggled after my sentence.

I could tell they were trying to argue against me, but no words left their mouths.

"So tommorow?" I looked up to Dawn "We best get packing then..."

"OH I FORGOT!" Me and Misty shouted at the same time "JINKS! DOUBLE JINKS! TRIPLE JINKS! SHUT UP! NO YOU! I WAN-"

A book flew across the room and almost hit both me and Misty in the face "SHUT THE FUCK UP IM DECIDING WHAT MAKEUP TO BRING!" Dawn screeched making us flinch back.

Growling at each other we seperated, me going up the stairs and Misty going... where-ever she goes when shes in a shitty ass mood...

I leaped onto my bed, hugging the pillows close to my chest and sighing "Im going to miss this so much"

I stood up and grasped my suitcase, when a sudden scream emmited from downstairs.

"ARRGGHHHHH! IM SO WET!"

I raised a eyebrow and pacepalmed "Misty..."

I threw the suitcase onto my bed and ran downstairs, if i wasnt going to leave tomorrow i would of been laughing at the scene infront of me.

Dawn had Misty in head lock, a bucket over her head, and water dripping from her hair and face making her makeup smudge "YOU GAVE ME PANDA EYES!"

Misty wriggled "Damn! get off me!"

I knocked into them both, sucessfully seperating them "Misty cant you get along with anyone?" I growled.

"Yes i just... choose not to" She hissed, clicking her knuckles painfully loud.

"I need to pack up and i cant be bothered with you two going at each other when im gone..."

Dawn hung her head "Sorry May..."

Misty nodded "Yeah sorry"

I smiled a little "Can you two not fight whilst i pack... please? this is the last night until we go to a whole new place full of strangers..."

"Yes mam!" Both Dawn and Misty saluted before waddling off to find their stuff.

"Now then, to pack my stuff..."

[The next morning]

[Mistys POV]

"May hurry up! we are going to miss the train!" I called.

"Im hurrying! dont push me!"

Dawn was already at the train waving at us, so much for waking us up "When i get onto that train, im going to kill her..." I growled.

The trains call sounded, it started riding away "Wait god dammit!" May Shouted.

Misty grasped onto the railing and pulled herself up before extending her hand out for me to grab, which i gladly did, pulling me up until we were fully on the train, we entered to meet the faces of many strangers with the same uniform as us.

"Eeeep May! Misty!" Dawn ran around the corner and engulfed us in a hug, making me gasp in discomfort "You always have the fun!"

Me and Misty both sweatdropped "Thats all you were bothered about?" I asked.

"Yeah"

**~o~**

**Sorry... yeah so i just wanted to add something...**

**Uniform for boarding school (only have to wear during school hours): White shirt, grey skirt/pants, grey socks, grey jumper/cardigan and dark grey blazer with pink trimmings for girls and blue trimmings for boys.**

**:)**

**Yeah...**

**its like my school uniform XD**

**so? what u gonna do bout it XD x**


	6. Chapter 3

**YAYYYY ITS ONLY BEEN LIKE 5 HOURS! HELLO :D**

**Yeah i just wanted to post another chapter to saves the waiting, see how kind i am? XD**

**And im eating kfc, KFC DUDE :D AND ITS FINGERLICKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD :D**

**I finished my exam papers for today anyways... i think... not really, but they are so boring DX**

**I WANNA LIVEEEE!**

**Anyways...**

**I do not own pokémon, goodbyes :3**

**~o~**

[On the way to a carriage]

[Dawns POV]

Yup... I love making Misty throw a fit, shes so adorable!

"DAWN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT IM SAYING?!"

I shook my head, May waved her hands infront of her face signalling to stop it, i giggled.

Misty shrunk back to the seat she was sitting on before "What am i going to do with you?" She huffed.

"I want a burger"

"Dont talk about burgers May, they are just so... greasy and, ewwww!" I pretended to throw up, Misty and May giggled.

"Yeah, but your as skinny as a twig Dawn, i could lift you with one finger" She emphesised the word one so it dragged a little.

"Ok then prove it and il give you a-"

'Can i have your attention please, we will be stopping in ten minutes, please gather your stuff... thank you'

"ARRGGGGHHHHHH WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" Misty screeched, i jumped in suprise.

"Misty shut up, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I hissed.

"Dramatic much?" Misty looked outside "But seriously come on lets get our stuff"

We took our luggage from the train and waited at the doors, once they opened we were stunned at the appearance of the school.

A huge black building with small patches of yellow on it as the shape of a trebble clef note, it had huge unopenable windows on the sides, many smaller buildings dotted around it, all black with either Yellow, Blue or Purple as the other colour, we gasped, it was so clean and modern we almost tripped off the train instead of stepping.

"Ahh you three must be the new students"

We turned to see a woman, a semi old one as a matter of fact, she had short brown hair that reached halfway down her neck, she wore something similar to us, except she wore a tie and light grey instead of normal grey.

"Yes, Im Dawn Hikari, these are my friends May Maple and Misty Waterflower"

She smiled softly "Nice to meet you, by school rules i cannot inform you of my real name, but you may adress me as , i will be your head of year" She extended a hand to which we all gladly took.

We looked around.

"Oh yes, sorry about that, first we need to get you a timetable and a dormitory..."

We walked inside the biggest bulding to be met with flashy purples and pinks, artificial trees dotting everywere and green going where they couldnt think of more appropriate colours.

"Here you go, your timetables"

She handed us a timetable each.

**Dawn:**

monday: Art - Art - Science - History - Textiles - Free period.

tuesday: Music - Japanese - Geography - English - Free period - Maths.

wednesday: Science - Free period - Enrichment - Reading Skills - Maths - Maths.

thursday: Japanese - Music - History - Pe - Reliogious - Food Tech.

friday: Communication skills - English - Dance - Drama - Free Period - Homeroom Gathering.

**May:**

Monday: Art - Art - Maths - History - Drama - Free Period.

Tuesday: Music - Japanese - Geography - English - Free Period - Science.

wednesday: Dance - Free period - Enrichment - Reading Skills - Maths - Religious.

thursday: Japanese - Music - History - Pe - English - Food tech.

friday: Communication skills - English - Dance - Drama - Free Period - Homeroom Gathering.

**Misty:**

Monday: Art - Art - English - History - Religious - Free period.

tuesday: Music - Japanese - Geography - English - Free period - Physics.

wednesday: Dance - Free Period - Enrichment - Reading skills - Science - Maths.

thursday: Japanese - Art - History - Pe - Religious - Food Tech.

friday: Communication skills - Science - Dance - Drama - Free Period - Homeroom gathering.

**Form: **12C

**Tutor: **Mrs Allen

**Head Of Year: **Mrs Mathias.

**Exporting greatness into this generation.**

**Mrs Pontifex.**

"Most of the classes are the same..." I had a little hallelujah moment inside my head, this must mean im not alone all the time... YES!

I squealed making Mrs Mathias give me a odd look.

"Sorry" I muttered

"Well then, your form room is in FT7 i will escort you there" She walked off, we quickly caught up to her.

"Guess its not as bad as i thought..." I grunted.

**~o~**

**BUBBLES!**

**PIE!**

**FLUFF!**

**:P FLUFF XD**

**So much...**

**Ok then...**

**Yes...**

**Bye...**


	7. Chapter 4

**HII :D**

**AFTER THE EARACHE I GOT A COUGH! D: NUUUU!**

**DAMN... ITS 02:01 in the morning XD**

**so tired =.=**

**evermore im going to post a chapter of this... fanfic...**

**yup :D **

**this is a important chapter in the fanfic, so please... just... yeah...**

**I might make it a bit cheesy XD**

**but thats just me...**

**I dont own pokemon :D**

**and... my one direction poster fell from my wall :/**

**bye bye...**

**~o~**

[Mays POV]

Mrs Mathias said her goodbyes and left us to make our very grand, yet awkward appearance...

I played the thought of us walking into class in my head:

_Dawn pushed the door open so it hit the wall making everyone stop and stare at her._

_"GOOD MORNING!" She wailed, everyone laughed pointing at her._

_"ITS RUDE TO POINT PEOPLE!" Both me and Misty watched as she rowed on about how they should learn manners._

_Someone shouted something from the back which i assumed was either 'Dat ass' or 'Take your top off!'_

_My assumptions were right as she marched forwards towards the guy who had shouted, successfully falling over a chair in the process._

_"Someone likes attention..." Misty mumbled._

_I shuddered, watching Dawn punch the guy anywhere she could._

"May? Maaaaayyyyy? MAY ANSWER ME!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Dawns face being inches from mine, me being able to feel her breath and vibrations of her voice on my skin, i shuddered.

"You too close..." I mumbled.

She stepped back a little "You zoned out, come on, Mrs Allen wants us inside in a moment"

Misty shrugged and looked through her timetable, smiling a little.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

She looked to me and her smile grew larger "You look so adorable in that outfit..."

"CHIPPAAAAA~"

We all looked sideways to meet with the faces of two brunettes who looked about our age.

One had her hair in pigtails, and coffee brown eyes where as the other had two buns that both had a single strand of hair falling from them.

"Your so adorable!" The girl with pigtails squealed, looking at all of us "You all are!"

The other one sweatdropped looking to us "Yeah, my name is Mei" She looked to the other girl who was accompanying her "Shes Lyra"

Lyra nodded "I just want to take you all home!"

"Is that a good thing?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No..." Mei sighed as Lyra ranted on about how cute we all were.

The door to the class that we were going to be starting momenterally opened and a boy around our age with grass green hair and emerald eyes stepped out and looked at us, smirking "Hello hotness and welcome to our form"

We all looked at each other, Lyra practically screamed "OH MY GOD HE SO LIKE YOU! ALL, WHOS NAMES I STILL DO NOT KNOW!"

We looked back to see the guy had gone before looking back to Lyra and introducing ourselves.

"May, Dawn, Misty please step inside..." Mrs allen told us, in a soft hushed voice.

We all stepped in, the class was fairly small to be fair, four large tables sat in the corner of each room.

"Girls would you like to introduce yourselves?" Mrs allen asked, before me or misy could say no, Dawn stepped forward.

"Hello!" She cheered, her long thigh length blue hair swaying a little as she waved "My name is Dawn Berlitz! its very pleasing to meet you all"

Mutters filled the class.

'Berlitz? i heard they died years ago'

'are they the berlitz who protect over the dark world?'

'Theres no such thing as a dark world idiot!'

'I heard their family was cursed, maybe this Dawn girl is too!'

Roars filled the classroom, making Dawn flinch "Maybe i shouldnt of said my second name..." She mumbled.

"You know maybe you shouldnt be horrible to her" A guy said from the back, he stood up and walked forwards towards Dawn, everyone gaped at him "If she carries the name Berlitz why judge?"

I took in his appearance as he entered the light, shoulder length purple hair and steely cobalt eyes, he stood infront of Dawn and raised a eyebrow, before extending a hand "Paul, Form Representative" Dawn hesitantly put her hand into his and shook it gently as if afraid to break it.

He grunted and turned back to the people who were staring in wonder "Well then?"

They coughed, and started writing down notes about things that i didnt know about.

I stepped forwards with the courage mustered "Hello, My name is May Maple" I squeaked out.

Misty padded next to me for support "Misty Waterflower..." She growled "And dont forget it or il break your-" She stopped as she saw the deadly glare Dawn was giving her "Pencil..."

I chuckled quietly before Mrs allen stood up "Okay Form captain and Sports captain come introduce yourselves"

Two more guys stood up and walked towards us, i reconised one of them from before, the one with the green hair and matching eyes.

The other one however had complete raven colored hair and coffee brown eyes, he winked at us playfully.

They stood next infront of me and Misty, Paul and Dawn had went to discuss school rules and stuff like that.

"The name is Drew" The grass head explained "But you must call me Lord Drew!" He pointed out.

"Ash!" The raven haired boy shouted, Drew slapped him across the head.

"Shut up idiot!" Drew looked back to us "We got to go... welcome to the school... Airhead..."

I think he directed it towards me, since he wasnt staring at Misty the entire time whilst talking.

I growled, Mrs allen showed us to our temporary seats, which where fortunatley at the back.

"I hate school already" I mumbled to myself.

**~o~**

**Meetings :O **

**I cant write them XD**

**So yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Hi**

**Paul was very out of character...**

**OH BTW! MEI AND LYRA ARE TWINS ON THIS! JUST SAYING!**

**Yup :3**

**Also, ive only told 1 person, some of the shippings included in this fanfic... so yeah, yupppp... .**

**Bye bye till next time!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 5

**Yup :) **

**Last time Drew and Paul were so out of character i was gagging as i read it .**

**I didnt aim for that though XD i will make them more character like now... Also i know in the games and stuff Lyra is less childish and more pairful and stuff like that.**

**Mei is also i bit more fun, lot more fun to be fair ._. **

**Yup mei is the mature one XD**

**So to the story!**

**I dont own pokemon...**

**~o~**

[Dawns POV]

Paul growled "No, you cant wear makeup during school hours"

"But why"

he clenched his fists in annoyance "Because its the rules"

"Dammit... i hate school already"

I groaned and removed my makeup with a wipe before throwing it away "Better?"

He smirked "No your still annoying, now do i need to go through these again?" I was about to say yes before he sent a glare my way.

"No..."

"Good, i was starting to rip my mind apart and i dont need you to make me cripple my mind with fury" He hissed.

I recoiled "Why do you even need to tell me the rules! i know what they are!"

"Well you obviously didnt since you was wearing makeup..."

"Uggh! your impossible!" I screeched.

He grunted and started writing stuff down "Lets see then..."

"What you writing down plum?"

"First of all its Paul, second of all its your first day report"

I flinched "R-report?"

He nodded "Yes yes report now, i dont want to hear your whiny little voice while writing"

He scribbled down a few notes, i shaked in fear of what he was writing down.

"You dont need to worry, im not evil enough to say you killed someone... However that might be quite entertaining"

I raised a eyebrow "Why would me killing someone be entertaining?"

He looked to me then back to the paper "No reason"

I nodded and looked around, we were in a basement like room with no windows, it have very weak lights and a copperish smell, i didnt even know why we had came down here in the first place.

"Hey Paul, why are we in this room? it smells weird and is dark"

He rolled his eyes "Its underground idiot, its going to be dark and going to smell weird"

"HEY IM NOT A IDIOT!"

"Ok troublesome whatever you say"

"Uggh! Its Dawn! D-A-W-N DAWN!"

"Berlitz" He added on.

I shrunk back "Yes Berlitz..."

He smirked slyly "The dark world eh? i belive in it..."

"You do?" I asked with a hopeful expression.

He nodded "Of course, i mean, immortal beings must exist right... everything has a dark side, and us humans have no dark side, meaning that our sins become immortallity and make us immortal beings..."

I looked at him with a confused gaze "So you mean-"

He slammed his hand onto the desk he was writing on making me jump "I have told you too much" He tackled me into a wall, and pinned me there, looking solemnly at me.

I shivered in fright, his hands pressed against each of my front parts of my shoulders, he chuckled "Try to stay away from Me, Drew and Ash if you know whats good for you" His eyes flashed a hungry crimson colour, fangs intruding through his lips, he traced his tounge along my neck "And dont tell anyone what i am, unless you have a deathwish, protector or not"

"Dawn! Where are you?!"

Paul looked back to me "Seems your friends have found you, well, goodbye for now" He disappeared into thin air, leaving me shivering uncontrollably.

"H-here!" I shouted.

Misty and May ran in looking at me with a confused gaze "You like walls or something? come on! lets go explore!" May squealed, grasping my arm ignoring the pain she might of caused me.

I looked back to were i was before and frowned "Guess this school is more than it appears..." I closed my eyes "The Shinji tribe..."

**~o~**

**Kwaaaiiiii!**

**I bet i know what your thinking!**

**Pauls a vampire?**

**Maybe... maybe not... its all in the time XD**

**So yeah u like?**

**BTW DAWN IS THE PROTECTOR OF THE DARK SIDE! HER FAMILY IS CURSED!**

**So i will write it down :3**

**Hikari Clan: The protectors of the human underworld, they are a family who are cursed to see many deaths occur to who they love most, they have a tendancy to disappear, many people go after them to kill them so peace can be restored to the lands. Dont know about the supernatural, but they know about tales of the dark sided tribes: Shinji, Ketchum, Hayden, Jun and theirselves.**

**I hope its not too much of a spoiler :O so bye bye for now XD**


	9. Chapter 6

**OHAIIIYAAAAAA :D**

**ITS SCHOOL TOMMOROW AND IM SO BORED D:**

**I DONT WANNA GO DX**

**SAVE MEEEEE!**

**so yeah another chapter :3**

**wow, this is the longest fanfic ive ever done without getting bored... **

**achievement :D**

**I do not own pokemon...**

**~o~**

[Mistys POV]

Me, May and Dawn sat down in the cafeteria, we had just bought our food and were starting to talk about the first day.

"So do you know any of your teachers yet May?"

"I heard my maths teacher is Mr Coffee but other than that, no, no one else"

"How about you dawn?" I asked.

The said girl jumped a little at the mention of her name "What was that Misty?" She asked.

"Do you know any of your teachers yet?"

She sat in silence "I dont know..."

Both me and May exchanged worried glances as Dawn prodded at her food, she sighed and pushed it away to May.

"Do you want it? i lost my appetite..."

I swore i saw her shiver in fright as May reached to take the meal off her friend.

"You sure?" May asked, frowning.

Dawn just nodded "Im going to the library, il meet you at lunch..." She gathered all her things and left without another word.

"WHERES DAWN GONE OFF TO~" A cheery voice sung from behind us.

Lyra and Mei appeared from behind us, making us jump.

"Sorry" Mei said simply.

"Its ok, Dawns gone to the library Lyra" I stated.

Lyra squeaked "I wanna go! Bye bye!" Lyra ran off, to what we all assumed was to find Dawn.

Mei shook her head "It seems that Lyra has a thing for Dawn..."

May almost choked on her food "LYRA IS HOMOSEXUAL?!" She screeched.

"NO! SHES STRAIGHT!" Mei hushed.

"Good... so is Dawn..."

"Should hope so too" I spoke flatly.

"I wonder what they are doing now..." Mei wondered.

[Dawns POV]

I took in a sharp breath, i had ran all the way from the cafeteria so that they wouldnt come after me, i knew they wouldnt anyway, but its nice to take precautions...

"Dammit... this isnt like me" I looked around the dark hallway "Now im lost..."

I stumbled a bit in the dark, but soon found the lighting, switching it on i found that i was in my form room.

"I was meant to go to the library, but oh well..."

I quickly went to my temporary seat at the back of the class, pulling my stuff out and writing notes.

"Hey Paul? You in here?"

I turned to the door to see a guy a bit older looking than me, he had shoulder length red hair and silver eyes.

"Hes probably doing his duty" I called to him, he raised a eyebrow at me.

"Ive never seen you before... You new?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah" I skipped over to him and extended a hand "Dawn, Dawn Berlitz"

He Shook it gently "Silver Shinji..."

I froze "S-shinji?"

Silver smirked "Heard of the name from somewhere? Miss Berlitz? or should i say Miss Hikari..."

I chuckled "I-im berlitz... whats hikari?"

"Well-"

"Hey Silver, Paul will be... whoa..."

Both me and Silver turned to the door to see no other than Drew and Ash.

Silver smiled "Oh hello, i was just talking to Dawn... Berlitz about a few things..."

Drew and Ash chuckled "Yeah well Paul will be here in a minute or two, he just needs to do a few things..." Ash smiled at me and ran over.

"I never fully introduced myself!" Ash stated, i widened my eyes as he bowed down "Ash Ketchum at your service! Ash Ketchum the G-"

A rubber hit ash's head stopping him from continuing, he glared at Drew before doing a 'oh' of understanding "Ash Ketchum the Grand Football coach!"

I stared at him for a while, unsure about something before nodding and smiling.

"DAWN I FOUND YOU MAY AND MISTY SAID YOU WERE GOING TO THE LIBRARY I CHECKED AND YOU WASNT THERE SO I ASKED THE CLEANERS AND THEY SAID YOU HAD RAN OFF THIS WAY SO I CAME AND HERE YOU ARE!" I was knocked over by no other than Lyra "You have some explaining to do! why are you in a classroom with just guys! you could of got raped! HELLLOOOOOO~ Testostrone?!"

I wriggled under her as she kept me pinned "Dammit, Lyra get off me! Im fully dressed!"

"No shit sherlock!" She continued babbling about things that i couldnt understand until Silver lifted her off me, she squeaked in rebellion and lashed out, but she was too weak for Silver.

He growled "Man your feisty"

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"IF YOU WOULD OF RAPED DAWN I WOULD OF RAPED YOU!" I heard Lyra scream, i burst out laughing "SHUT UP DAWN ITS NOT FUNNY!" Drew and Ash joined in with me whilst Silver just chuckled.

"Its not rape if i like it" He stated.

Lyra blushed "Put me down! im too young to be raped!"

"I didnt say i was going to rape you... but ok..." Silver released Lyra, she huffed and crossed her arms.

Me, Ash and Drew stopped laughing.

"Sorry im late... Oh hello Miss... Hikari..."

We all turned to the door to see no other than Paul.

"Hikari?" Lyra looked at me "Is that a new word for cute or something?"

"No Lyra its the Japanese word for light" I pointed out.

She squealed "SO COOL!"

I sighed "Well it was nice meeting you Silver and seeing you again Drew, Ash and... Paul... But i think its time we leave"

I dragged Lyra out of the room, her arguing with me the whole way.

"I wanted to talk to silver some more""Why did paul call you a Hikari?""Do you like paul?"

"NO!" I screamed, i wasnt really listening beforehand but once i heard the words 'Like' and 'Paul' my mind switched on.

"YOU SO LIKE PAUL! NIPPA! SO CUTE!" She squealed, knowing that Paul, Silver, Drew and Ash could fully hear her.

"Lyra shut up! I dont like paul!"

"Yeah... whatever you say hunny bunny!~" She sang, i groaned in annoyance.

"Just shut up!"

**~o~**

***yawn***

***cough***

***breathe***

***cough***

***sniffle***

***breathe***

***cough***

**My cycle whilst writing this =.= im so tired and sick :(**

**so night night! :D**

**x**


	10. Chapter 7

**OMG NOO! I JUST WROTE EVERYTHING DOWN AND ITS GONE! D: IMMA F***ING KILL THIS LAPTOP IN A SECOND! I WROTE IT TWICE AND IT DID IT! HAHAHAHAHAH COPY PASTE NOW BIATCH! I RAPE CHU MOTHAFUCKA!**

**UGGGHHHHH**

**MY TESTOSTRONE :I**

**well... guess i cant win them all...**

**BUT PAUL SOUNDED SO SEXY AND IRRESISTABLE AND EVIL AND UGGH SO MANLY DX**

**AND DAWN WAS LIKE OMG LET ME KISS ALL OVER YOUR ABS AND TRACE THEM WITH MY TOUNGE ._.**

**ok not that far... but you get the point XD he was very sexy and he was like 'you mad bro?' to silver and i was like...**

**OMNOMNOM paul i eat you up :D not in that way gary .**

**I do not own pokemon!**

**~o~**

[Pauls POV]

"YOU SO LIKE PAUL! NIPPA! SO CUTE!"

"Lyra shut up! I dont like paul!"

"Yeah... whatever you say hunny bunny!~"

"Just shut up!"

Silver smirked evilly "Very interesting, seems big brother Pauly has a admirer~" He sung.

"Shut up Silver, i swear mom dropped you on your head when you was born" I replied, he just chuckled.

"What if she did? Its not like i act as fucked up as Ash"

Ash narrowed his eyes at Silver "Do you have a death wish? il be sure to grant it..." To back up his retort he grasped his scythe in his fingers and twirled it around, successfully hitting Drew it the process, infact slicing open his whole arm.

"The fuck Ash! you trying to kill me!" He hissed.

Ash just shrugged "I dont know?" He stopped twirling his scythe and licked the blade to which had Drews blood on it.

"Ash your a animal..." Silver pointed out.

Ash just snickered before turning his full attention to me.

"Paul your eyes... your hungry, are you not?"

I growled at him "Of course im hungry, that troublesome Hikari makes it hard for me to withstand my instincts" I bit my lip as my canines grew to their full length, my lip bled as the fangs continued to grow until they reached three quarters way up my chin, i licked my lips tasting the blood that had been spilled, growling in satisfaction "Shes just so irresistible..." I paused "And her soul, its just so pure..."

"I could go and get you one if you like?" Ash offered with a raised eyebrow.

"No... I need to do something about this myself" And with that i sped off, leaving the group dumbfounded at what they thought i was going to do.

Well they were possibly right.

Well, Silver and Drew anyways... Not so much Ash...

Now just to find the troublesome girl.

[Dawns POV]

"You so love him though!" Lyra squealed, squeezing my arm making me hiss.

"Lyra be quiet! i do not!"

"Hush now! are those wedding bells i hear!"

"No your going mad, now leave me alone... i need to speak with myself..."

"But dawny weird people do that!"

I rolled my eyes, damn she can be clingy sometimes, Paul was looking for me now anyway, since he sent a voice call to the office, i sweatdropped.

_flashback._

_"You suit him!"_

_"No!"_

_"Just admit it!"_

_"I dont like him Lyra! dont you get the word D-O-N-T?!"_

_"Yes..."_

_Can Miss Berlitz come to the office by the request of Mr Shinji..._

_"Eeeek so cute!"_

_"LYRA!"_

I sighed, he told me to stay away, yet he was voice calling me all over the school, this better be pretty important.

I stepped into the Basement, dark clouds of dust and smoke filled the room, i warily stepped inside, watching my step, i almost fell when a click sounded from behind, i turned to see the door shut... and locked...

"Hey?!" I ran to the door, banging on it as if it would magically open.

A strong hand covered my mouth and wrapped around my waist pushing me against the wall, i felt hot breath tickling at my skin.

"Hello troublesome... miss me?" A gruff chuckle sounded, i shivered, Reddish purple eyes locked onto me.

"P-paul what are you doing?"

I could feel Pauls smirk on my body, yet the only parts of my body he was touching was my shoulders and my wrists.

By the position we were in now he had pinned my hands above my head with one hand and pushed me against the wall with his other hand on my chest which i was blushing at, he licked my neck once making me gasp at the feel of his rough tounge on my neck.

"P-paul... what... stop..." He kept licking at my neck until i felt a sharp pain sting there, i yelped and wriggled trying to get out of his grasp but he just held me there, drinking my blood.

I felt consciousness slip out of me "Paul... T-too much..." Pauls eyes flashed back to their cobalt state, he immetiatley unlatched himself from my neck and looked at me with worry.

"Hikari, are you ok?"

I looked at him funny "Y-your not v-vampire?"

He widened his eyes and shook his head, making me chuckle.

"Knew it all along..." As i drifted off to sleep the last thing i muttered was "Demon..."

**~o~**

**IM TAKING IT TOO FAST!? OMG**

**EAT SLEEP FANFIC REPEAT ._.''**

**Dont dis! il nom u!**

**Testostrone!**

**. bye bye till next time! x**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow earthlings! it is i SapphireStarHikari!**

**A lot of you have heard... that i... SapphireStarHikari...**

**Is...**

**A POKEMON FAN :D**

**SO YESH!**

**I do not own pokemon!**

**~o~**

[Pauls POV]

I tightened my arms around troublesomes waist, my fangs aching for more, i swiftly bit her.

A lot of people would think that only vampires do the bite drink thing...

'Demon...' Dawn mumbled as she let herself be fed on.

It is true... I Paul Shinji am a demon, us demons only drink blood to quench our hunger for souls... Blood is also what keeps us looking so young... So in all cases... I am a seven hundred and ninety three year old demon, who still has the looks of my seventeen year old self...

I moaned as troublesomes free hand caressed the back of my head, after a moment i knew what she meant and let go of her, she groaned and fell to the floor, blood dripping from her wound.

That troublesome girl knew too much anyway... She was a protector... leaving the protection of Jackal, Jackal is a strange creature known as a Venicent... He spoken of a prophecy to Me, Ash, Drew, Silver and him...

I dare speak of his name, he had disappeared not long after, about two hours to be exact, saying he could never help with Dawn, we tried to ask why but he had leaped away forever.

Ash was the Grim Reaper, he wasnt of just normal reaper, he was the highest reaper in history, taking over 180 souls in a fortnight, quite impressive.

Drew was a Vampire, he has extremely high hunger management compared to me and silver, he was actually only one hundred and ninety nine years old, But very experienced.

Silver was just like me, a Demon, Silver was more open then me, he can have a good laugh sometimes and express his feelings unlike me.

And then Dawn... No one knows what Dawn is... Strange enough she has the last name Hikari though helping the darkness... Hikari is the japanese translation for light... The Hikari family is the complete polar opposite of that though...

My cobalt eyes locked onto her body, i couldnt help but lick my lips, hunger returning again, i grasped her by the waist and pushed her roughly into the wall, i pinned every available thrashing point, she opened her heavy eyelids, she didnt have much blood left but i still grasped her waist tightly and pulled her so her neck was exposed.

"Pl-ple-Please st-stop..." She whimpered, salty tears running down her cheek.

I smirked licking the sensitive skin "I am hungry, you are prey and i am predator, it works that predator kills prey... troublesome..." I groaned as my teeth extended once more ready to bite and drain one last time.

She winced as i sunk my teeth deeper inside of her, letting out a sharp gasp, her blood... it was excruciating... Warm and Sweet, just like herself...

I flashed my crimson eyes open and pushed her away, to which she only just got herself to balance, i snarled at her.

"YOU SLY VIXEN!" I roared, almost making the roof fall.

She looked up at me with teary eyes "What is wrong paul?" She stumbled for words.

"You drank fucking holy water! uggh, fine il get something else in place of..." I chuckled and slung her over my shoulder.

"Let go fo me you retard!" She wailed, i pulled her deeper into the storeroom and threw her on the floor, undoing my belt.

"P-Paul?"

I hissed "After this stay out of my way," After the belt was ondone a black light enloped me for a moment before disappearing and looking different.

I had crimson/violet eyes with a tinge of yellow in them, I also had huge black dragon like wings and a long tail with a dragon tailed spike like thing on the end of his tail, his smaller fangs had expanded and now wrapped around his chin, He was covered in scars and looked truly horrific.

He chuckled lashing the belt as me, hitting my leg and leaving a deep mark, blood threatened to release, but never.

"Let the game begin..." He started darkly.


	12. Notice

**Hi guys,**

**I have a problem with uploading for a while, i wont be updating any of my fanfics for a few months, if i have the chance to i will, but at the moment i wont be able to.**

**I will post another notice when i am able to update regularly, if you have any problems or concerns about this, pm me, though if your going to say something horrible about it, tough, nothing you say can stop it from happening.**

**So yeah,**

**Merry christmas guys :) x **


	13. Discontinued

**Discontinued, **

**Sorry this fanfiction has been discontinued for the following reasons:**

**- Cant think of what to write,**

**- I made the storyline come to early,**

**- I went to far away from the original planned plot which is making it awkward to think of what happens next.**

**- I have no time for this fanfic since 'A dream come true' came out, **

**This may change in time depending on how much time i have,**

**Thank you :) x**


End file.
